Mile Marker- Stay
by Delita-Rose
Summary: Kagome has begun to realize that growing up is nothing but mile markers. Hers are simply stranger than other girls her age. Sometimes is takes friends who want more than friendship to help you though the tough ones.


Mile Marker: Stay

There are moments in a young woman's life that define her, moments that make or break her very existence and set the pace for the rest of her journey throughout the adventure called life. The end is certain, death is unavoidable but living with the mile markers that are irregular and oblong are what make it grand. Forcing shape and substance into the meat and bone of the road. For many a young woman this road is spaced out, evenly and in proper working order; from a crush as a child, to a kiss as a teen, to making love as a young woman and marrying as an adult but for Higurashi Kagome this wasn't the case. She had always been an early bloomer, meeting life head on with a saunter in her step and an overconfidence that could rival the Great Lord Sesshomaru on his best days. She was improper and completely ignorant of the mile markers paying no mind to them as she passed gaily with cheer. Betrayal however is not a marker that one forgets easily and one that should come later in life, but for our early bloomer it came as no shock as she stumbled though the brush and onto the scene before her.

His back was bare, shoulders broad and tanned from the sun. A dappling of freckles danced across his skin she knew, but the moon wasn't forthright in giving light though the canopy of trees to catch their placement. Silver hair created a veil over the lover's faces, hiding them from the world's eyes but relieving the wound from his earlier fight and her breath caught uncertainly as his bare hips thrust violently into the woman below him. Kagome was transfixed, mesmerized by the sheer masculinity of him, from his torso to the soft pants of passion and groans of pleasure. Slowly she turned from him and his undead lover, making her way back to the camp.

Shock is a strange emotion, it masks how one truly feels and creates an euphoria in which one can reside blissfully until the mind is ready to deal with the problematic issues at hand. For Kagome her mind was reeling in the memories of her firsts, now she felt foolish in giving away her kisses and her body to the man she had though loved her. He was no more than an user of women, a sly dog seeking the warmth of any woman who could present herself mountable or on a more terrible note; she considered that he may have been with her only for the satisfaction in feeling as though she was his once dead lover. Had Inu-yasha really saw her as he'd made love to her? Or was she merely a fuckable replacement?

Fear is grotesque and sharp enough to shake shock from its reign, chills raced up her spine as realization set in. She was not at the camp as predicted; she wasn't anyplace that she recognized to be bluntly honest with herself. The grotto was not one she'd bathed in before, but the water was calm and warm enough as she dipped her toes into the mirror like water. Without hesitation Kagome removed her clothing, slowly gliding into the waters warm embrace. Nestling back against the smooth rocks, memories took their leave and silence was a startling resolve. Shoving her fear aside, she refused to allow the earlier events to resurface for fear of tears and the breaking of her own resolve. Someplace deep inside she'd always known that he was never hers, was never meant to love her; he'd already had his chance with her fifty some years before and now that chance was alive and walking again…Who was she to deny him love? Isn't that what true love was about? Allowing the person you cared for so deeply to leave as they pleased if they loved another? Is was a selfless sacrifice that she was giving, her heart and soul yearning for him with every fiber of her being. But, she wondered, is it truly me that yearns for him? Or merely the part of me that is Kikiyo?

Scrubbing her skin lightly as if to remove the very thought from her head she wrapped her arms tightly around herself, squeezing harshly enough to leave small white imprints of her fingertips. Gripping harder, she wondered when he'd realize she was gone but found that she couldn't care. Mirkou was at the camp with Shippo and Sango was sure to keep both inline, she wasn't needed for the night and was sure that they'd figure Inu-Yasha and she had snuck off for some alone time. Daybreak, Kagome had till daybreak to deal with her emotions, for when the sun rose she'd carry on as per usual. Keeping her duties to a maximum and ignoring the dog demon's demands that she be with him always. To seek the shards and be his woman. Dog's weren't monogamous, she'd learned but they were possessive of their property…Strangely being someone's property wasn't as infuriating as it had once been. Had she lost her nerve? Had Inu-Yasha really changed her that much with his harsh words and crass attitude?

It was a surprise to her when a male voice cut though her thoughts, "Kagome? Why are you alone? Isn't Dog Breath taking care of my woman?", Kouga's tone was low and he was kneeling at the edge of the water watching her with uncertainty in his eyes. Her nakedness didn't seem to bother him in the slightest, as though she paraded nude around him all the time. Brown eyes met azure ones and Kouga knew, he simply knew. If it was the haunted look in her eyes or the tears she refused to admit were slowly streaming down her cheeks, he just knew. With slow purposeful strides he reached her and scooped her lithe form into his arms, sinking into the water with her clutched to his body. Her fingers made quick work of the straps holding his armor in place and she pulled it from his figure, pressing herself tightly to his bare chest. Wrapping her arms neatly around his neck, burrowing fingers into his thick hair she sobbed quietly into the juncture of his neck. Her body shook as he soothingly rubbed small circles across her back and rocked her gently, placing soft kisses atop her head and brow.

"It's okay, I promise you love. It's okay…",Once more his voice was filled with an understanding that she had thought him incapable of, anger she could have handled but this…this drove her to cry harder. Releasing everything she'd pent up, the reality of the situation set in. Her euphoria was gone, leaving the striking truth behind. She was meant for this. To be used to solve the dilemma of the jewel, to be used as a replacement for a dog that cared not for her but for her ancestor , she was cursed to fulfill the lives of everyone but herself, to be useful but not happy.

Sometime later, after murmured words of comfort and tears having been cried out; Kagome spoke, "He loves another and I was foolish enough to give up my virginity to a dog."

Cradling her still, Kouga gently combed her hair back from her features; "You could never be foolish, you love him. He is the fool, to love a fake when the real thing is before him in all of her glory. I am thankful to the clay bitch for one thing and one thing only, without her…There would be no you. Before my father died he told me that life is nothing but purposeful. Events happen to lead and guide you to your place…You've yet to reach the end of your journey. Mutt-face was never meant to be your one and only. "

"And I suppose you think you were meant to be?", Kagome asked, her voice full of distain. "Is that what-"

Kouga interrupted her smoothly, "Don't finish that question. No this is not what that is about, I'm here because I love you. We know that, but you do not love me. Maybe someday but not right now. You need to grow up fully before you or I can continue."

"Then why claim me as you did? In front of your pack and Inu-Yasha?"

"To ensure that you survived and that they saw your strength. I only have the best, will only be with the best. The fact that you allude me and put me in my place in front of my pack only shows that you are dominate and a good alpha." His voice was soft, nose brushing against her neck; placing small kisses along her jaw line his voice was barely a whisper. "For you, I would submit."

Kagome's head snapped up, looking for the first time into his eyes. A tenderness and loving gaze overtook her, and the hair breath between their bodies seemed to ignite her flesh. "Kouga…If I asked you to kiss me. Would you?"

"No." It was a simple reply that frightened her, "You never ask for a kiss and it's far to soon for you to fall into the arms of another. It wouldn't last. When I have my chance, I want you for keeps. I'll never let you leave me…or be stupid enough to thrust you away." With noses caressing one another silence overtook the two.

Within the silence, Kagome found that she was allowing herself to feel him for the first time. The closeness of their bodies, the sweetness of his caress and the loving way he cradled her. Kouga was giving her the tenderness that Inu-Yasha had always denied her, told her that there wasn't enough time for mushy lovey dovey stuff. This…This is what she wanted. Needed...Craved beyond a doubt in her mind. Perfection, he was offering her a night of perfection. Simple and sweet…Comfort and perfection tangled in with the mess that was her daily life. This chance would never come again, a night away from her responsibilities as a Shard Detector, a moment stolen for herself…No one could steal this.

Making up her mind, Kagome shifted positions; neatly swinging her leg over Kouga's. Straddling him and bearing her weight down on his legs, trapping him between the grotto's rock ledge and her body. "You are right…Kisses aren't asked for." Her assault of his lips was swift but complete. With a single action she consumed him; body, mind and soul.

Shock coursed though him, so much that he found his response was delayed but his instincts took over and a low growl of pleasure reverberated though his chest. Arms came around her, his mouth softening and molding itself to her lips. Hands tangled in hair, bodies meshed, low sounds of need mixing in a wonderful display of necessity.

Breaking apart Kouga murmured. " Do not offer me this, unless you can give all of yourself."

Her reply was soft, but stern. "Tonight, I am yours. Do with me as you please."

A smile alighted his lips, "Forgotten so soon? I want forever….But for tonight, tell me everything. I want to know you unlike anyone else ever has or will."

An answering smile spoke volumes of his character, " Can we dry off then? It's a long story, one I don't think you'll believe."

"You've never lied to me. And never will. Mates don't lie to one another, there's no need." He scooped her up swiftly, rising from the water and settling her upon the bank. A fiery look took his gaze, "Now Woman. Tell me."

Much later, after the dawn came and the sun reached it's zenith Kagome was nowhere to be found and Kouga was content in the knowledge that he'd held her though the night learning her secrets. It was a beginning, a slow one…But all the best love stories were slow ones.


End file.
